


At Last I See The Light

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Disney Songs, Falling In Love, I See The Light (Tangled Song), Inspired by Tangled (2010), M/M, Patton As Rapunzel, Roman As Flynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: Based on the movie Tangled, Patton (Rapunzel) is on a boat with Roman (Flynn) and loves ensues.I'm really bad at summaries so please just read it and please tell me if you have a better summary.





	At Last I See The Light

Patton P.O.V

Today was the best day of my life. Well mother will be angry but this is the first time I'm not scared to go out and see the world as it is. We drew, we read different books from an actual library and some of the cutest girls with beautiful ginger hair, braided a tiny lock of mine. It looks so pretty. They also added flowers to it to make it sparkle- In my opinion. My favorite part of the day however, was dancing with Roman. Yeah we had to hide ourselves from being caught but having his hand in mine felt like something...New. It didn't feel like a normal touch, it felt magic. Probably my hair just reacting a bit.

Now is the thing I've been waiting my whole life- to see the lanterns. All my life I've wanted to see them from up-close. Yeah we couldn't directly see them in the castle but here on this boat...was amazing.

It was just me and Roman...Wow that's so weird. This is the first time we'd a moment like this, well since we met. Just seeing his presence made my heart sway. But then, the greatest thing happened, the lanterns.

All of those days looking at them through my window, was becoming a reality. They were so bright and shiny. I ran, well attempted, to the edge of the boat. I may have knocked it a bit but my dream was here. I never knew how blind I was. When i'm in this starlight, I now know, this is where I'm meant to be.

Now I see this light and it's like the fog has been lifted. It's like the sky has been erased to make a new one. It makes me feel real and warm. Somehow, it makes me feel like the world has completely shifted. Everything looks different with Roman by my side. Now that I see him.

* * *

 Roman P.O.V

As I sit here on this boat, it feels enchanting. I just want to tell Patton how I feel but I can't explain it...It feels like my heart is trapped in a cage. I want to live my dream but everything is stopping it. 

Suddenly, I was knocked off the boat. What is even happening? But then I saw them. The lanterns, that Patton has been waiting 18 years to see, were here. God, he's never looked so beautiful. His eyes just twinkled as he gazed at them. All those days chasing down a dream that will probably never happen flies away. I finally know that for my whole life I've been living in a blur and I never saw things the way they were meant to be seen. Now that Patton is here, I suddenly see it. He makes everything crystal clear. This is were I'm meant go.

At last I see the light in the sky and it's like the fog has been cleared. Its looks like the sky is now new and brighter then it usually was. It feels so real seeing them this close. The world has shifted for us and now everything might be different. Now that I see him.

* * *

3rd person

Patton was finally ready to give Roman the crown. His mother might be right about this but he couldn't keep it. As they sat closer to each other Patton shifted to his bag.

"I wanted to give this to you" He muttered, " I was just too scared to hand it to you before, You know?"

Roman stared at the satchel. This was his first dream. His first dream was going to be complete but he didn't want that anymore. His new dream was Patton. Yeah that did sound weird but that was his dream.He wanted to grow old with this dashing man and even die happily together. He didn't want his old dream...He wanted his knew one.

"I'm starting to..."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't know Tangled is my FAVORITE movie and I thought this is adorable so if you want to please give me some suggestions on Tumblr @patton-cupcake- Sorry If you can't find me.... 
> 
> Also the story did flip a bit but I don't think you'll mind right...Right?


End file.
